The Story of Sakumi
by Zenhersetgel
Summary: After going to a childhood friend's funeral, Applebloom turns to a family friend for support. With his own struggles, will it help?


The Story of Sakumi

Nine years into the future after finishing high school, Applebloom is out all alone living a life of persecution by her family, then relief. This story borrows some elements from the Auntie Rarity universe, courtesy of owner Morachao/minniemora, to whom me and a certain artist give great thanks to.

Applebloom

I can't believe my friend's funeral is in a week. "Mama, mama." "Coming, son." "Hey, Applebloom, a call for you."

"Fluttershy, is that you?" "Um, yes, I was just wondering if you would, um, mind bringing your son over." "Ah think ah'm free, sure." "It's been a while since I last saw you ever since Sweetie Belle has um, passed on." "Uh, yeah, it hit me real hard. It sucks that the twins are orphans now, but at least their aunt's raising em good." I say with a sniffle. "Um uh, yes, she's been taking care of them, I just hope she recovers soon." "Yeah, ah think she's looking out for em." "So, will you be over soon?" "Yeah, lemme just get me and mah son ready. See ya soon, bye." Well that'll help me.

Rarity

*Sobbing* Oh, my baby sister, why did you have to die so soon?! I didn't even get to say goodbye to you! I can't believe your funeral is going to be in a week.

"Rarity, I'm sorry about your little loss." Kumomaru walks in. "Little!? You didn't really lose anybody close to you!" "All right, sorry, sheesh!" "I lost Sweetie Belle less than a week ago, she was the only sister I had." "I know, and it's real bucked up. I'll pay her some respects next week." "All I ask is that you show up and show me some respect at the funeral." "I will, but please clean yourself up, you look pitiful right now."

*Knock, knock* "Coming." I barely say through sobs and sniffles. "Applejack? Are you coming to her funeral too?" "Of course ah am, sugarcube, but ah wanna help ya look up for yer nieces." "Look, I don't know if you're remotely aware of this, but she was the only sister I had." "Ah know, but ah lost our parents when ah was just a foal." "That's not even an ounce of what I'm feeling now."

Fluttershy

For some touches, here's Angel's food. *Knock, knock* "Come in, Applebloom." "Flutters, how are yer animals?" "Oh, they're doing fine, how are you and your son?" "We're doing jus' fine, mah brother's still not happy, though." "Um, I made some fresh tea and lefse, would you like a cup?" "Why sure, lemme jus' put mah son down here for a sec."

"So um, how's school coming along?" "It's been real difficult, especially when this little one came along, though ah have just one more semester to go." "That's great, but if you're struggling with anything at all, you can come to me." "Thanks, Fluttershy. Ah'm sorry your cousin died." "Yeah, but as you and your friends knew, he was a bit of a jerk anyway." "Was he like this before the whole pregnancy disaster?" "Uh, no I don't think so, he was a sweet colt, but he was scared out of his mind when he found out Sweetie was pregnant." "He was? Well, ah don't blame him, but that doesn't make what he did to her after right." "Um, did you know about him being dead?" "No, not until recently. When did that happen?" "He died after he found out about the pregnancy. As I said, he was really scared and didn't know what to do, so uh, he killed himself." "If he was dead for a while, then how did he hurt us for so long?" "I don't know. I didn't know about any of this until very recently." "Well, at least the twins are in good hooves." "I don't know about that, Applebloom."

Kumomaru

Great, I offer a little solace, she yells at me, and for what? "(Who are you talking about, Kumomaru?)" "(Oh, no one, just a little upset is all, Taniyuki.)" I flatly breathe. "(It's Rarity, isn't it?)" "Kusa, (how did you know?)" "(You have her energy all over you.)" She replies bluntly.

Sometimes, I swear my little sis is a lie detector incarnate. "(Shouldn't you be doing your homework, sis?)" "(Says one who walks around Ponyville a lot.)" "(In case you forgot, it's a beautiful place, and our foalhood family friends live there.)" As I open my bag, *clunk*. I check the beya by our house, *thud* yup, just as I thought. "(Dad, is the training going well?)" "(Yes, just a few falls, but nothing to look at. Go on and do your homework, son.)" My dad shoos away. *Grunts*

Well, better finish up my homework, got my exams soon.

Rainbow Dash

Sometimes, I wish Scootaloo didn't die so soon. Sure she was a bit rude and headstrong, but so was I, and she was fun to hang around with. It was a real shame to see Sweetie gone now, what with Rarity all gushing her eyes out. "Any sign of cheering up, Pinkie?" "No, but Applejack's there comforting her, like the sister she never had." Yeah, that's my ex marefriend, all right. "Hey Thunders, you up for some air polo?" "Ready when you are, Dash." "Last one to the arena's a rotten cloud, later, Pinks."

Couple of hours later,

Pinkie Pie

Well, it's going to be a real tough week, with the midterms coming up and all the funeral prep going for Sweetie. Well, nothing like some cupcakes to cheer us up in all this.

*Knock, knock knock knock* "Comin' sugarcube." *Kreeen* Are these for mah family?" "Yup, look, I even got your brother a season of an NHK drama right here." "Big Mac, a little something for you too." "You got "Chūsei no Jigoku"? Mah favorite show, thanks, Pinkie." "Don't mention it. Would you like to say anything in honor of Sweetie Belle?" "Well, if ah had anything worthy of a condolence, it would be this: 'As your friend's brother, ah hope that you can live on peacefully in the spirit realm, even if your foals are now orphans. Ah may be bitter about what happened to our sis, but ah hope she can keep you and others alive in her heart and mind.'" "That was beautiful, Big Mac. Ya think you could tell our sis these words?" Applejack sniffles. "Ah'll see about that."

Fluttershy

"Hey Applebloom, did you find anything on that colt recently?" "Actually, I did see him at Rarity's shop a couple of times, why?" "I think he may be back tomorrow, if you don't mind asking him about the funeral, that is." Why did I just say that? "Ah will, but why don't you find out when he's free?" "Oh, no reason, just wanted to help you stay in touch with him after all this time." "Thank y'all kindly, but he has exams at the end of next week." I wonder how he's going to do, however hard they are, I wish him good luck.

2 days later

Kumomaru

Now, just gotta get this last page in, and… that should do it. *Buzz* "(I gotta take this one.)" "Hello? Applebloom? It's been a while! How's this year going since your foal came along?" *Murmur* "All right, I'll be over in a few, bye." As I rush in for my bag and books, "(Hey guys, I'll be out for a bit, later guys.)" *Flap*

*Flap, flap, flap* *Fwip* "Hehe." "Hi, Kumo, ah see you came in a flash. Why don't y'all come in for a spell?" "Thanks, but why?" "We have so much to catch up on."

"So did ya hear about mah friend's funeral?" "Yeah, that mare won't stop blubbering about losing her sis." "You could've said that better. Ya know, ah heard y'all was struggling with yer studies, maybe ah could help." "Uh, no offense, Applebloom, but I don't think you would understand half the stuff in here." "Lemme see what you've got. Are these yer notes?" "Yes they are." "Wow. This looks hard, but ah think ah could help ya with these."

"Buck! This is hard!" "Not in front of mah son here." "But my entrance exam is in five days." "Ah know, and your notes are pretty good, but you're missing a few key points here." "Can you show me what you mean?"

"Ok, let's start with a verbal example. How would Uncle Sultan respond if he sees you all angry over the loss of mah brother's acceptance?" "He would strike back when I vent it?" "Wrong, he would ask why you're mad." "Me and him haven't really met, have we?" "No, but ah can introduce you two one of them days." "Duly noted. Can you show me what else I got wrong?" "Well, you're missing a few pointers on social studies, and a couple areas on yer science notebook." "Like?" "Let's see, you wrote that the Ponyville tower holds many things from the past about the Everfree Forest. The historical artifacts are actually in the Everfree Castle." "Ok, got that." "Also, the cherries are related to plums and peaches, not apples. And you said that poison joke and honeysuckle are related, which they're not." "The calculus notes are good, right?" "Lemme see these."

Half a minute later, "Well, you got yer formulas down, but you got yer numbers mixed up in the silo volumes here. Read them out." As I did, "Oh, it's supposed to be the other way around." "See? You got it here, you just gotta look at it in another angle." "Thanks, Applebloom. Did I miss something else too?" "Well, you did, but there is something I wanted to ask you. How's yer pa's students?" "They're going noisy as usual, but they just got off a ring match a couple months ago. I bet you and your son are doing pretty well." "Yeah, we've been doin' jus' fine an' dandy, but ya know, mah brother's none too happy about stallions ever since, you know." "I know, but I think him and my dad might be happy if they see each other again." "Yeah, but I got a question about earlier.

Will you be able to make it for Sweetie's funeral?" "Yeah I think so. When is it?" "Five days." "Ooh, I don't know about that, 'cause I got my exams by then. If I finish up before then, I'll come." "Thank you." "Yeah, I told that mare I'd be coming." "Ah'll be sure to let em know you may come. I hope you pull through at this difficult time." "Thanks, bye Applebloom, bye, little guy." Her son coos a bye back.

Applejack

"Say what now?" "His exams are in 5 days." "Well, ah hope he scores himself a good school. So how's Diamond doing these days?" "She's doing great, ah just recently found she's gonna start her college applications in a few months time." "That's good for her. So will Kumo be able to make it to the funeral?" I tense up. "Maybe, we'll just have to see." My sister tells me.

I start cooking up some alfalfa and carrot casserole with the rice going. Big Mac goes in to get a bottle of apple beer and tells me, "In all mah years working the farm, ah didn't think fer one second ah was gonna kill somepony for hurting mah sis. Now ah look at myself and wish ah didn't lash out like ah did." I didn't know what to think when he slumps over and heads toward the TV. I go back to chopping the contents and oil the pan.

Applebloom

I'm over at Uncle Sultan's house studying my head off and he's here playing with my son. "Are you sure you've got it all down? Your son seems to be a hoof full and I can hold down the fort if you're gonna be doing midterms." "It's fine, Sultan, ah was just helping my foalhood family friend study for his exams earlier." "Really? What are his like?" I inhale and, "He's got entrance exams in less than a week." With a suck of his teeth, "That sucks. Is he going to come for a visit?" "Maybe, ah'll introduce you two in time."

*clack* *giggle* I love it when my son gets to play with other ponies.

Rarity

It may just be me, but my designs are coming out somber now. "*Gurgle* Auntie, is mommy gonna come see us soon?" "Um, yes Minnie, we'll come see her in 5 days." "Whewe's she?" Her twin calls as I pick them up. "We'll see her at a special house and we'll bury her so she can watch over us forever." "Why did mommy and daddy have to die?" Pearl asks me as they wiggle in their high chairs. I don't know how that came up, but "They, um, it was their time. Your daddy was going through something very stressful and he couldn't handle it anymore." "What couldn't he handle?" "I don't know, but he was very scared and didn't know what to do." "Why did mommy go?" Minnie waves her hooves. *Knock knock* "I'll be out in a moment." "Ma'am, is the shop open?" "Just wait another half hour."

Rainbow Dash

I corkscrew as Thunderlane pulls his wings out at the last moment of our flight stunt. "That was too tense, Thunderlane. Way too tense!" "Well, how else am I supposed to fly if not a front hoof dive?" "Hello? You could tuck them in mid dive." "Come on, is it really that hard?" He facehoofs. "You know what? I gotta catch a break" I huff.

As I get a call from Applejack, "What's the update, AJ?"


End file.
